Electron-beam readout of xeroradiographic latent electrostatic images for diagnostic purposes offers an opportunity to extract the maximum information from an x-ray exposure with minimum dosage to the patient. Radiographic information so obtained can be stored on magnetic disc, tape, or videodisc. Subsequent processing and manipulation by a computer can provide video displays enabling the radiologist to more clearly observe cancers, lesions, or other anatomical features. The anticipated low dosages required would be particularly useful for mass screening. In conventional xeroradiography and in alternative readout schemes that have been tried, the long time between initial sensitization of the photoconducting plate and final storage of the image places severe restrictions on the physical properties of the photoconductor, thereby limiting the choice of photoconducting material. Because of the proposed method's internal charging mechanism and immediate readout capability, the use of an e-beam to detect the magnitude of the static electric charge allows consideration of a new set of x-ray photoconductors that, although having faster charge image decay times, also have higher x-ray absorption properties and better charge transport characteristics, thus increasing the sensitivity of the process. After first obtaining the necessary design data from calculations and measurements, we propose to construct and evaluate for radiographic performance a prototype system for the electron-beam readout of x-ray photoconductive plates. The format would be small and suitable for application in clinical trails for mammography. The output from the device would be digitized and processed for display on a cathode-ray tube monitor. The problems associated with tube design, photoconductor preparation, and scaling-up of the device to obtain full-size images of 40 X 50 cm would be investigated in detail.